howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Yearbook
"How to Rock a Yearbook" is the nineteenth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on September 29, 2012. In this episode, Gravity 5 tries to get their own yearbook page, just like The Perfs have. The Perfs, of course, are two steps ahead. You’ll also learn why Zander is so secretive about last year’s yearbook from his old school, and why Stevie and Kevin will stop at nothing to uncover the secret. Episode Summary It’s yearbook picture time at Brewster High School, and Nelson is the photo editor. He’s taking his job very seriously as he takes the Perfs’ ski-themed pic. Kacey tells him she can't wait to see what he does with Gravity 5's yearbook picture, but Nelson tells her they don't get one because they have to be an official school club. The Perfs get one because when Kacey was their leader she found a loop hole in the rules that allowed the Perfs to get a picture, and then she closed it to make sure that no other group could do that. Meanwhile, Stevie (Lulu Antariksa) runs over to tell the other members of Gravity 5 that Mr. March (Kirk Fox) said they got the gig to play the concert in the courtyard, which is a big deal because it gets streamed live to other schools. Stevie wants to focus on practicing but Kacey is too worried about getting the band’s picture in the yearbook. She begs Nelson to just take the picture but he doesn't want to lose his job. Kacey signs them up as an official club so they can get a picture, but Nelson tells her that school clubs have to accept anyone who wants to join and they have to advertise it. Kacey posts a teeny tiny ad on the bulletin board and makes Nelson and Kevin (Chris O’Neal) stand guard so that no one can see it. But Molly (Samantha Boscarino) and Grace (Halston Sage) find out what's going on. The Perfs create a huge poster advertising the new Gravity 5 club and all of these students with hardly any musical talent join. Molly hopes that this will make their upcoming gig a disaster. Stevie is super upset because of the upcoming gig and Kacey gets mad at Nelson for making her play by the rules. Nelson tells her his job meant a lot to him and he didn't want to lose it and that none of this would have happened if she didn't insist on having a yearbook photo. He quits the band. Meanwhile, Zander (Max Schneider) has other worries on his mind. He’s got a big pimple on his face and yearbook pics are happening. He keeps making a big deal out of last year’s being so bad, so Stevie and Kevin make it their mission to find his old school’s yearbook. They finally get a hold of it through his little sister but Zander’s picture is cut out. But ultimately they find a copy of the picture and run up to show him right as he’s taking his picture. In both pics he’s got a super awkward open-mouth face. Back at the practice room, all of the random students who joined are just making a bunch of racket, but Kacey hears something. With some clapping, stomping, and banging, everyone works together and it actually sounds good. On stage at the concert in the courtyard, Nelson still refuses to play and is only there to take the band's picture. Kacey sees Nelson taking pictures but is sad that he’s not with them. She apologizes to him and he rejoins the band. Much to Molly's chargin, the band sounds great even though they have 22 members. The next day, Nelson reveals to Kacey that he told the principal about the Perfs' loophole and now the principal is forcing the Perfs to accept new members. The episode ends with Nelson retaking their yearbook picture with Molly and Grace upset with the large number of new members. Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed Songs featured *''Just Do Me'' Gallery Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes